The overall objective of this project is to identify a macromolecular species synthesized and secreted into the intercellular matrix of human chondrosarcomas, whose structure is fundamentally different from the macromolecular species made by chondrocytes of normal mature cartilage or benign cartilage tumors. The presence of this species in human chondrosarcomas will be used to develop a practical method for demonstrating that a human cartilage tumor is malignant, and for assessing the degree of malignancy of the tumor.